


Was it Worth It?

by padfootxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootxxx/pseuds/padfootxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten version of the Battle sccene in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 <br/>Draco's POV <br/>Harry/Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it Worth It?

Was it worth it?  
Did it make any difference?  
Did it help at all?

I looked down at the crippled, disheveled, beaten body, lying at the foot of the Dark Lord.

“Who will follow me?” asked Voldemort, laughing hysterically

I felt the dark mark that stained my left arm burn, with the pain of 10 crucios, screaming at me to walk, take those little steps, cross the line, give up, to the power of the Dark Lord.

I looked once again at the body lying on the mass of gravel and rubble, the remains of my school, my second home.

I felt anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach.  
He destroyed my home.  
He killed him.  
He killed him.  
He killed Harry.  
He killed him.  
He murdered Harry.  
He destroyed him.  
He destroyed his life.  
He destroyed his soul  
He killed him.  
He killed my love

I let the mask I had worn for as long as i could remember fall, the silent tears beginning to trail down my cheeks as i looked at his now closed eyelids which once held those vibrant, emerald eyes that i loved so much.

I wiped my eyes, the tears only flowing faster, out of the corner of my eyes i could see my mother and father calling me, begging me, pleading me to come and stand with them. Stand behind the Dark Lord.  
But i didn't follow  
I couldn't follow.’  
I made a promise.  
A promise to Harry.

FLASHBACK  
“Dragon, can you promise me something?” he asked his eyes pleading with a hidden need.  
“Anything Raven”  
“Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how things turn out, no matter what he does, that you will never go back to that cold hearten snob you were in first year”  
“I promise” i swore as i pulled him into another kiss  
FLASHBACK ENDS

“DRACO! Come” cried my Mother

I felt the eyes of my piers, teachers and friends turn towards me.

“No” I whispered

“What?!” cried my parents

“I said NO!! I wont let you destroy any more peoples’ lives! You've already ruined mine! Isn't that enough!” I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks

“You'll be killed like the rest of them Draco” warned my Father, his eyes glinting with warning

“So be it” I replied as i stepped forwards to join Granger, Weasel and Weaslette at the front line.

“Then you shall die too” cried Voldemort, his eyes burning with anger from the betrayal, he pointed his wand at me “AVADA KE-“

“Stupefy!” cried a familiar male voice.

Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!  
> So...this is my first story so don't be to harsh with flames.  
> Thanks!  
> Jordan  
> xxx


End file.
